


An Old Sweet Song

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, sorry for all the elipses thats just how snufkin talks in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: "He lowered himself to hang his legs over the bridge, staring down into the water. His reflection looked as rippled as his insides felt. He was feeling better of course after talking to Teety-Woo and seeing Moomintroll again, but for some reason the visions from last night’s dream just wouldn’t leave him. They stuck to his mind like leeches, sapping away any sense of comfort he should have been feeling. “I had a terrible nightmare.” he said simply."In which Snufkin talks about his bad dream, and romance ensues.





	An Old Sweet Song

Snufkin’s eyes lit up when he laid his eyes on Moominhouse - for real this time. He immediately pocketed his harmonica and locked eyes with Moomintroll. His Moomintroll. How he’d missed him. Initially that longing had scared him, he’d wondered how he could love someone so much and be a free spirit at the same time. But then he realized that he was far more afraid of losing Moomintroll than anything else, and if that meant giving up a little bit of his freedom then he was ok with that. Something in his chest blossomed and grew when he looked over at Moomintroll, who was hurrying towards him and yelling his name in excitement.  
  
“Snufkin!” Moomintroll yelled, “Snufkin!” he fell a bit, but got back up, “I’m-I’m there!” He called Snufkin’s name one more time, racing forward while spreading his arms. Snufkin was caught off-guard. This is the happiest Moomintroll has ever been to see him. He surprised himself when he realized he was just as excited as Moomintroll. Snufkin would normally never do this, but he held out his arms and enveloped them around his friend. Finally, he was at home. “Oh, Snufkin I missed you so much!” That made him blush, and he buried his face into the other’s shoulder.  
  
“I missed you too, Moomintroll” he said, with a slightly sad tone at the end. It was very unlike himself. Moomintroll noticed right away, and slowly pulled himself back.  
  
“Is everything alright? I’m sorry for running up and hugging you, I know you don’t like it I was just so happy to see you-” but Snufkin cut him off.  
  
“No, no, it’s not that.” he said, looking downward. He lowered himself to hang his legs over the bridge, staring down into the water. His reflection looked as rippled as his insides felt. He was feeling better of course after talking to Teety-Woo and seeing Moomintroll again, but for some reason the visions from last night’s dream just wouldn’t leave him. They stuck to his mind like leeches, sapping away any sense of comfort he should have been feeling. “I had a terrible nightmare.” he said simply.  
  
Moomintroll sat down to join him, a deep concern in his eyes. The two had never had a reunion like this before. Normally it was all smiles and stories, he wasn’t used to Snufkin sharing his feelings so easily. All he could do now was listen. “What was your nightmare about?”  
  
Snufkin knew the question was coming, but that didn’t make him any more prepared for it. How was he supposed to tell Moomintroll without sounding like he was hopelessly in love with him? The thought made him hide his eyes under his hat. “It was about...well it was about...” he sighed. He might as well start from the beginning. “I was taking a while writing my spring tune, and I came across a small creature who started asking me all sorts of questions. About Moominvalley and about...well, you. Then he asked me to give him a name, and I didn’t want to do it at first but I did it anyway. I named him Teety-Woo”  
  
“What has this got to do with your nightmare?”  
  
“Well you see, when I fell asleep that night I dreamt that I was on my way back to Moominvalley, except everything was dark and I kept getting caught in the underbrush. I even lost my mouth-organ. But then I saw Moominhouse and everything felt alright again. That is, until I called your name and you didn’t come. Then I climbed up to your window and saw you with Teety-Woo. After that I fell and woke up flailing all over the place.” Snufkin finished, and silence hung in the air for a few moments. This is it, he thought, he’s ruined everything now. But he hadn’t, and he startled when Moomintroll gently rested his paw atop Snufkin’s. He finally looked up at his friend, who was gazing back at him softly.  
  
“Snufkin, you know I could never replace you. You’re my favourite person in the whole world, you know that right? I fell asleep right here last night and fell into the river waiting for you to come back.” His paw ever to slightly tightened its grip, “You’re so very important to me.” Snufkin looked on in shock. It was not unusual for Moomintroll to express affection, but this had been the most Snufkin had felt in a very long time. He smiled.  
  
“Thank you, Moomintroll. I knew, I just needed to be reminded I guess.” He properly took Moomintroll’s paw in his own and pulled them both up. “Come on, I saw the most lovely roses just down the path on my way here, I must show you them.”  
Snufkin did not let go of his friend for the rest of the day. 

\---

Snufkin knew he had to do something. He knew for certain now that he was in love with Moomintroll, and he had to tell him. Snufkin did not like keeping such big secrets from his best friend. Little white lies to make one feel better were fine, but this was much different. This was important, and delicate, so it needed to be handled properly. The only problem was, he couldn’t seem to get Moomintroll alone. He had been trying all week with no success. On Monday he tried to take Moomintroll fishing, but Little My wanted to come along too. Then on Tuesday he wanted to take them up the Lonely Mountain, and Snorkmaiden saw them on their way there and tagged along. Even Sniff made the uncharacteristic decision to join them on a venture into the forest.  
  
But today would be perfect, he just knew it. He had it all planned out; he waited until around the time Moomintroll normally woke up in the morning, and softly knocked on the door. After that he was greeted by Moominmamma, who of course let him in and offered him some coffee. He accepted. It was then that Moominpappa came down the stairs, and Mamma asked what it was that Snufkin had in his hands. He explained that he was taking a stroll the day before and saw Mrs. Fillyjonk about to throw away a perfectly good record player. He asked if he could have it, and Fillyjonk didn’t mind, stating that it was garbage anyways. Snufkin would never understand that woman.  
  
“Oh how lovely!” Moominmamma exclaimed, “Hang on, I have a box of old records we can play. Moomintroll will be very excited.” Snufkin smiled to himself.  
  
“Yes, I hope so.” he said. “But Moominmamma, could I ask you something?” He twiddled his paws nervously. He wondered if she had noticed at all.  
  
“Why, of course dear, is something the matter?”  
  
“No, it’s just. Well...I would really like to be alone with Moomintroll today, but we keep getting interrupted. Do you think the two of us could have the house today?” He waited patiently for her response, it felt like ages before one of them spoke again.  
  
“Oh, of course! Now that you mention it, I think I’ll take Pappa on a nice long walk today, how does that sound?” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She knew, but wouldn’t say anything.  
  
“That’s perfect, thank you.” As if on cue, Moomintroll appeared.  
  
“Snufkin!” he said excitedly.  
  
“Moomintroll” Snufkin replied, tipping his hat. They grinned at each other.  
  
“Oh Moomintroll dear, your father and I are going out for the day, and I believe Snufkin has a surprise for you.” She shot him a wink, and kissed Moomintroll on the cheek, “The two of you have fun now!” And they were off out the door. It was quiet for a moment before Snufkin spoke up.  
  
“Come here, I want to show you something.” He guided Moomintroll over to the record player, explaining how he found it. “Shall we try it out?”  
  
“Yes, I think we shall” Moomintroll said, beaming with excitement. Snufkin was glad he was able to make his friend so happy. He picked a record that looked familiar to him from the box, and gently placed the needle down over it. Before they knew it, the sweet sounds of swinging jazz filled Moominhouse. This was it, the perfect moment. Snufkin mustered up the courage, and held out his paw to Moomintroll. The other gave him a puzzled look. “I thought you didn’t like dancing?” he asked.  
  
“No, not with most people.” Snufkin replied, gazing back softly. Moomintroll took his paw tentatively. Just as they were about to begin dancing, the door swung open.  
  
Little My, followed by Snorkmaiden and Sniff walked in, and all three immediately noticed the other two, who were still linked at the paw.  
  
“What are you two doing?” Little My asked in her accusatory tone. The glanced from their paws and up at Snufkin’s face, giving him a knowing smirk. He relinquished his hold, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He could feel his face turning an unseemly red. He hid behind his hat. Thankfully, Moomintroll spoke for the both of them.  
  
“Nothing, Little My, Snufkin was just showing me this record player he found.” he said. Little My wasn’t convinced.  
  
“Really? It looks like the two of you were just about to start dancing.”  
  
“Yes, it really does it appear that way doesn’t it?” Snorkmaiden piped in. Sniff joined in too.  
  
“You should have told us, Snufkin, we would like to listen to some music too.” He said.  
  
“I think he wanted to be alone with Moomintroll because he _likes_ him.” Little My said. Everyone looked over at Snufkin expectantly.  
  
“I...I” Snufkin wasn’t sure what to say. He felt himself panicking. This was all wrong, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. He was supposed to offer Moomintroll a dance and then confess his feelings afterward. It was supposed to be perfect, and now it was ruined. He felt himself getting redder, and suddenly everything became very hot. It was if the walls of Moominhouse were closing around him. He found it very hard to breathe. “Excuse me” he said, pulling down his hat and rushing out of the house.  
  
“Snufkin, wait!” he heard Moomintroll call before he slammed the door behind him. He made his way over to the bridge and sat, covering his face with his paws in embarrassment. He was not one to cry often, but it did not take long for the tears to reach his eyes. “Snufkin!” Moomintroll came bounding down the path, but Snufkin didn’t look up. He couldn’t, he had ruined everything. Moomintroll joined him on the bridge. “Snufkin what’s wrong? I’m sorry about the others, they were really prying at you. But why are you so upset?” he asked. Snufkin finally looked over at his friend, allowing him to see his puffy eyes.  
  
“Oh, Moomintroll,” he said sadly, barely holding back a sob, “I really did want to be alone with you today because...well because I wanted to tell you something. Something important, and I only wanted you to know.” He sniffled a few times, reaching up to wipe his face. But Moomintroll beat him to it, softly wiping a tear from Snufkin’s face. They just stayed there for a moment.  
  
“Snufkin..” Moomintroll said, looking into the other’s eyes as he continued to smooth his thumb over Snufkin’s cheek. “Wait here” he said, and suddenly he was up and running towards Moominhouse. Snufkin looked on in bemusement. What was he doing? When Moomintroll returned, he was carrying the record player. He smiled, and crossed the bridge to place it on the ground next to Snufkin’s tent. He gently placed the needle down, and music filled the air once more. Moomintroll held his paw towards Snufkin, “May I have this dance?”  
  
If Snufkin could get any redder, he did. He stared at his friend in shock, not knowing how much time passed before he accepted the offer. Now they were both up, fumbling around a bit before they figured out how to hold each other in a way that was comfortable for both of them. Before long they were slowly spinning around, swaying against one another. It was the most magical thing either of them had ever experienced, which was certainly saying something. They gazed at each other, part softness and part nervousness. Ever so slowly, Snufkin removed his hat, letting it fall to the ground, and leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Moomintroll’s neck. They continued like that until the song ended. Snufkin pulled back a bit, and reached up to rest his paw on Moomintroll’s cheek. He slowly ran his thumb along the fur there.  
  
“Moomintroll, I’m afraid I’ve fallen completely in love with you. I never thought I could feel this way, but you’re different. I want to be alone a lot of the time, but when I’m not alone I want to be with you.” Moomintroll’s eyes widened, and then became soft.  
  
“Oh Snufkin, I love you too.” The two old friends beamed at each other, now more than ever as their friendship had become something even greater than before. Snufkin’s heart swelled, and he gently leaned down to kiss Moomintroll’s nose, still cradling the other’s cheek. They both closed their eyes until the moment was over, and Moomintroll nuzzled against his new lover.  
  
“Shall we keep dancing?” Snufkin asked  
  
“Yes we shall.”


End file.
